A day to themselves Part 2
by Starmonkeyee
Summary: Orihme returns home to Tatsuki to keep their promises. Orihme is hurt by Ishida.


Tatsuki got to her house a while after Orihime had left. She had brought three days worth of Orihime's clothing, along with a rather nice dress she had unearthed from Orihime's closet. Thinking about the coming night made her giddy, she paced often and wandered aimlessly around the house, before scolding herself and going back to work. She put fresh scented sheets on her bed and even picked out a few of her mothers favorite candles. She even left some bubble bath soap in the bathroom just in case. When she set about making dinner, she looked outside. It was raining in buckets, but she could tell that the sun was sinking quickly. Orihime should have come home by now. She hoped that Ishida would at least have the decency to walk her home or give her a ride. She wouldn't rely on it though. She finished setting the table and grabbed an umbrella.

She headed outside, calling her lover's name into the pouring rain. She looked up and down the street, and spied the tell-tale red hair of Orihime. She was rolled up in a ball underneath the street light, which cast a pale yellow light on her. Tatsuki sprinted towards her, hoping that she was not the reason behind Orihime wet loneliness. She approached smiling, brandishing her umbrella. "Hey, sweetheart, let's go home, you're gonna catch a cold, I made dinner and everything." When Orihime didn't stir, Tatsuki reached forward and touched her shoulder, gently whispering her name. Orihime screamed at her touch, swing back her arm to hit Tatsuki with full force. Tatsuki was faster though, and quickly caught her arm before it could reach its destination. But that wasn't what upset her most.

Just above where Tatsuki had grabbed, Orihime's flawless skin was tainted with a sickeningly large purple blemish. The bruise was in the distinctive shape of a hand, wrapped around her entire wrist. A mixture of emotions washed over Tatsuki including, but not limited to, curiosity, sadness, sympathy, but most of all, a ravenous anger, a sudden lust for punishment to the stupid fool that had hurt her Orihime. She struggled to keep her voice calm, and asked, "Orihime…what happened?"

Orihime's face changed at these words. She had scowled and thrown that punch, consumed with such anger, but her face now softened, her lower lip quivering as her eyes watered. She tossed herself into Tatsuki's arms, sobbing uncontrollably and crying almost incoherent words into Tatsuki's chest, "Tatsuki…I didn't… he just….I'm sorry, sorry, sorry." But Tatsuki would have none of this. "Hey," she began putting a finger underneath Orihime's chin so that their eyes met, continuing to struggle to keep her voice down to a whisper, "cut it out. Don't say sorry again okay? Let's go home. We can talk about this tomorrow. Or not at all. Whatever you want to do is what we should do. Just know that I'm not mad at you at all, I'm pissed at Ishida for doing this. I'll "talk" to him about it. When you're ready to talk, I will listen. But I won't force anything out of you before then alright?"

She kissed Orihime gently, not really moving her lips, just resting them against Orihime's lips reassuringly. She didn't want to do anything that might stress Orihime out or put her under pressure. Orihime's crying slowed. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. Tatsuki nodded and lifted Orihime up. They walked back to Tatsuki's house in the rain, everything silent, save the rain and an occasional sniff from Orihime.

When they got inside, she hoped Orihime wouldn't notice how clean the place was, how she had dinner set up, and how the bed room was all done up with candles and new sheets. She was too distracted by what was going on to even remember what she wanted to do that night. She almost felt guilty about it. She wanted to just fall asleep and talk about it tomorrow. But Orihime didn't. The moment they walked in and Tatsuki set her down; she looked around the house, pausing at the dinner table bedecked with Tatsuki's great cooking and some lit candles, which were burning do to the last of the wick. She stopped and let out a wet laugh. She sat down at one end of the table and began eating. Tatsuki sat down nervously but didn't touch the food. Orihime finished her food and smiled across the table at Tatsuki, so stupidly content, almost mindlessly happy, just to be sitting at the same table as Tatsuki. Tatsuki looked down at her lap as if Orihime was scolding her.

She immediately began apologizing. "I'm sorry, If I had known, I would have come to pick you up, we could just put this off till another time really, I don't mind at all I don't care as long as your all right…" she babbled on meaninglessly.

Orihime interrupted and said "Listen if you'd have known you would have gone with your first instinct to not let me go at all. Tatsuki, everything is gonna be alright. Don't worry about it. Tonight, we can still do what we want. We can't let the bad things get in the way of the good." Orihime tilted her head to one side and smiled. Tatsuki could have sworn her eyes got a little bigger and rounder. It was amazing, that Orihime could be sobbing one moment and happy as can be the next. Tatsuki knew that Orihime wasn't ready for this. She needed a day or two. Orihime seemed to be reading Tatsuki's mind. She crossed the table and took Tatsuki's hand. They sat down on the couch, Orihime took Tatsuki's hand, caressing her palm and weaving their fingers together. "This is what happened, so just listen and don't interrupt. Okay?" Tatsuki nodded vigorously.

"We went to the movies. He paid, bought some popcorn; we sat down and watched the movie. It was okay, but he kept trying to talk to me, and he was yawning a lot! Putting his arm around my shoulder!"- Tatsuki struggled not to laugh at her obliviousness-"Well, anyways, we get outta the place and he starts talking about going home with him, and I'm like 'No I really should go home to Tatsuki" so we're driving home and he forgets that we're going to your house, he takes me to my house, but once we get to the door he pushes me inside!! I'm screaming and yelling so he holds me down…" the avidness of her speech began to fade. Tatsuki examined Orihime's hand closely where Ishida had grabbed her. It didn't look broken, but it was seriously bruised. She kissed Orihime's wrist gently. Orihime composed herself and started from where she left off.

"He started kissing me, and groping at my breasts, I kept screaming, but he was just ignoring me. He tried to spread my legs but that's when I…I…" Tatsuki waited a moment before urging her onward. "I kicked him in his crotch and punched his face in. Pretty hard too I'm afraid. I didn't want to hurt anyone." Tatsuki couldn't contain it. She burst out laughing, clutching at her sides as Orihime stared at her. "WHAT?" she yelled, "you think it's a good idea that I punched him? Well I don't like to hurt people, he made me do it!!" Tatsuki subdued her laughter and said, "That's my Orihime, always the lover, never the fighter. But you did well. I'm glad to know that if the situation called for it, you could kick some ass." Orihime grumbled in response, but still held Tatsuki's hand tightly. "I'm just glad you're okay, Orihime. We can have our night together in a few days though, just so you have time to recover. I don't want to hurt you."

Orihime kissed Tatsuki slowly; a kiss reminded her of what she had been waiting for the entire day, something she had dreamed about long before, before leaning in and whispering to her, "You said I'm a better lover than a fighter. Don't make me fight you when I could be showing you my love. Tonight, my body is yours." Tatsuki didn't want to fight it either. Orihime got up, still holding her hand and led her to the bed room.

They began to remove each other's clothing. Orihime kissed every inch of Tatsuki's skin as it became exposed from the unbuttoning of her shirt. Tatsuki unzipped Orihime's jeans and tugged them down her legs; Orihime kicked them off when they were close enough to the ground. Tatsuki kissed her way back up Orihime's body, her hands pausing sensually over Orihime's thighs and butt. When they got down to underwear, Orihime pulled Tatsuki down on to the bed. Orihime was on top, kissing Tatsuki's lips as much as she kissed her skin. Orihime was feeling her up, Tatsuki's considerably smaller breasts conforming perfectly to Orihime's hands. She sucked inches above Tatsuki's breasts, enjoying the feel of the soft skin against her lips. They were grinding against each other, sweating already. Tatsuki was so stranger to this feeling, and besides, she was more used to being on top.

She pointed this out, saying, "You know I was kind a hoping I could be on top…" Orihime kissed her to shut her up, while reaching underneath the bed with one of her free hands. She unearthed a pair of fuzzy hand cuffs. Tatsuki stared at her agape. "How long have those been hear?!!?" Orihime grinned suggestively, "Oh, a while, I was just waiting to use them on you. Once you're tied up I can do what ever I want to you. Maybe later I'll put them on for you." Tatsuki gulped. "Orihime, I…" Orihime silenced her again, this time kissing her open mouth, passionately pressing their tongues together, causing Tatsuki to lose track of the conversation completely. Orihime surreptitiously slid the handcuffs on her lover's hands and wrapping it around the pole on the headboard. She kissed her way down to Tatsuki's belly button, where she stopped to suck just above it. Tatsuki was worried.

Orihime had just experienced a rather traumatic event with a lusty teenage boy, but here she was, tying her rather helpless lesbian lover to her bed, as if she had completely forgotten about it. "Orihime, don't think you have to do this, I love you even if your not ready for this, If you wanna wait its fine." Orihime sighed as she spread Tatsuki's legs. She sucked on the soft skin on the inside of her thighs. Tatsuki gasped, her legs had that feeling that was a mixture between getting goose bumps and wading in warm water. Orihime responded softly, "I want to show you my love. Don't argue. You'll get your turn later." She smiled as she moved up Tatsuki's legs to her area. She gently pushed her tongue inside of Tatsuki, moving it about as if she was lapping up water. Tatsuki was panting. She was nervous, having never done this before. It was unlike anything she had felt before. She felt herself steadily heating as she moaned and writhed on the bed. She gripped the sheets around her desperately. When Orihime moved faster inside of her, she let out a hoarse shout and collapsed on the bed. Orihime crawled up to lay next to her, panting gently herself. "Well?" she asked. "That f-felt so good. You're… amazing, Orihime…" Tatsuki managed to stutter out. Orihime smiled, undid her handcuffs and wrapped her arms around Tatsuki's waist. "Go to sleep sweet heart. Tomorrow is your turn."

Tatsuki put her arms around Orihime tightly, holding her as if she was the only thing that existed. In her reality, that was true. As the rain poured out side, she fell asleep, curious of what she would dream of. She had everything she once dreamed of in her arms, nothing else mattered.


End file.
